Dave's Birthday
by melancholyMisfit
Summary: Jade and Dave have a little downtime after a birthday celebration with the family.


_This is part to make up for making her hate Dave thanks to my DaveSol fic but mostly, it's a birthday gift! Today is my best friend/moirail's 22__nd__ birthday. To keep with the tradition of writing something for her for every holiday and event, I've decided to finally write the ship she's been asking for. So, for like the hundredth time today, happy birthday Fey! Enjoy the fluff and lameness._

Your name is Dave Strider and you are exhausted. The Egbert-Harley family is not an easy one to spend four hours with as it is. Throw in the Lalonde ladies and your Bro and you've got a night full of stories from your childhood, jokes at your expense, and enough strangling hugs to bruise your ribs. You definitely don't mind be treated to Mr. Egbert's baking skills but that birthday cake was huge and he insisted and giving you a slice bigger than your head and wrapping up the rest for you to take home. You do appreciate his going out of his way to make you a cake but you definitely didn't appreciate him hitting on your mom all night. Of course tonight was a joint birthday party for you and your sister Rose, seeing as hers comes just the day after yours.

As much as you love your family, you're glad the night is over. Your stomach is sick, you can't get the taste of icing out of your mouth and you've got a headache that could rival any of the Captors. You did make it out with some sweet loot though. A new knitted sweater from Rose (surprise, surprise) with the added jacket with a hand embroidered record on the back from her girlfriend. A few records you'd been looking for from Bro (and a smuppet you immediately chucked in the trash while he laughed), the biggest bottle of vodka you've ever seen from your mom, and the new game you've had your eye on from John and his dad. All in all a pretty good haul. There's just one person you haven't gotten a gift from yet and she's sauntering toward your spot on the couch with her hands hidden behind her back and a toothy grin on her face.

"Stop right there Harley. Promise me that's not a puppet behind your back before you come any closer."

She rolls her eyes and laughs a little. "I promise."

"Alright then. Proceed."

She comes to sit beside you on the couch and thrusts a box wrapped in red paper into your hands. You begin tearing into the paper like a little kid on Christmas morning. A plain box sits beneath and you raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's in here that you couldn't give me in front of the others?" You ask, drumming your fingers on the box lid.

"Will you just open it already?" She asks with an exaggerated sigh.

You do as she says and lift off the lid. You're not sure what you were expecting. Part of you wondered if she's made plans with your Bro to spring load the box with smuppets, but you were pleased to find there were no puppet rumps smacking you in the face. What you hadn't been expecting was a picture of the first time you two had met face to face. You hadn't been dating then but you did have a massive crush on her. John took the picture to tease you with later but you ended up loving it. She's laughing while you smash a snowball into her hair. You can see the snow peeking out of the back of your coat where she'd dropped a snowball down your back. You were only fifteen in the picture and it feels like ages ago. She rests her chin on your shoulder as you stare down at the framed picture and pull it out of the box.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. Where did you even find this?"

"In a photo album on John's old laptop. I didn't even know it existed until he showed it to me. I think it was two months after this that you told me you liked me."

"You mean screamed it in your face and ran away?"

She giggles and you both shift until she's sitting on your lap. With a content sigh, she settles into your chest. "Happy birthday cool kid." She says.

You kiss the top of her head and wrap your arms around her. You appreciate all of the thoughtful gifts given to you by friends and family, but Jade's gift is the only one that leaves you feeling warm inside.

"Thanks." You whisper, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling of her warmth mingling with your own.

_Bleh that was short and crappy but you know what, your Christmas fic is going to be even better cause it includes our babies. And you're getting a whole damn AU as soon as I can get around to starting it. Enjoy the little bit of JadeDave fluff that I managed to write and happy 22__nd__!_


End file.
